For the Love of a Prince
by LinaOso
Summary: THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD. IT WILL BE COMPLETELY REWRITTEN. PLEASE DO NOT READ UNTIL THE REWRITE HAS OCCURRED.
1. Suppose

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF REIGN *sadface*

AN: HERE'S ONE OF THE NEW STORIES I WAS TALKING ABOUT! Basically Catherine and Henry, how they become friends and what life was like for them as they learned to love in their younger years. COMPLETELY SEPARATE FROM ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES. I know a bunch of my other stories are connected somehow, but this was meant be a standalone piece. I hope I'm not confusing people too much with so many stories…As always, enjoy the read!

AN: Revisited and edited as of 12/9/2014—not much done, just a little section taken out and replaced.

He grunted in annoyance as he realized that the sun had already risen. Refusing to rise, the young prince turned over in bed only to hear a squeak. Eyes shooting open in alarm, he realized he had turned over onto his new wife. Henry quickly levered himself up and off of her, letting her breathe again. Catherine was frantically trying to cover herself up, lest the light of day shine upon her bare form as Henry rolled away. Sitting up on his side of the bed, he spotted his trousers and hopped up to retrieve them. Catherine's dress from the day before had apparently gone missing, so instead he turned to the bed to hand her his dressing gown. There, surrounded by pillows and bedclothes, was his little wife. Coppery blonde hair mussed from sleep, she drew her knees to her chest as he continued to gaze upon her. Her eyes wouldn't quite meet his, but he understood her feelings. Reigning in the surge he felt towards her, he took a breath and placed the dressing gown around her shoulders. Catherine relaxed beneath his touch, accepting the covering and pulling it closed around herself before getting out of bed.

It was still so odd waking up beside another person. Granted, it was only their third morning together, but it felt as though they would never become accustomed to it. Then again, their nights together were getting less awkward with each passing. Henry was gentle and Catherine was responsive…enough, still shy with one another, but beginning to let go of their insecurities as man and wife. It was so odd to be desired, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was actually becoming rather welcome. His robe was many sizes too big for her, the sleeves too long and the hem creating a train behind her, but it smelled of him and that was nice. Running a hand through her hair, she wondered where her shoes had gone. Honestly, it wasn't as if they had made love in the hall! Catherine immediately blushed at the thought. What a thing to think! She looked up at Henry who was giving her that charming half smile.

"Is something on your mind, Catherine?" He asked gently.

What could she say? "Oh, nothing." She cleared the embarrassment from her throat, or at least tried to. "I'll just be going now…" Slipping out of his bed, the newest princess of France tried not to let her steps falter as her husband watched her walk away.

Henry called her back from the door. "May I…may I walk you back to your chambers?"

She nodded, running her hand once more through her hair, trying to make it look a bit more presentable. Did he really want to go out with her when she looked like this? Perhaps he was just doing this out of duty, after all, she was his wife. Henry opened the door for them, looping her arm through his as they passed the guards outside. Catherine shrunk a bit into his side as they passed his men, embarrassed at her state of undress. He patted her hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. His Florentine wife was lovely. She gave him a faint smile in return as they walked through the halls. The castle was cold this morning, and he couldn't help but worry for Catherine's feet. Her dainty feet were barely seen from under the dressing gown, long as it was. Henry just hoped she wasn't too cold. Soon enough, they were in front of the doors to her chambers, her personal guard looking stoically forward. They untangled their arms and Henry boldly kissed her hand. Her smile matched the sun, and the stars were in her eyes.

"Will I see you later?" His voice was soft, low as if telling a secret.

Catherine nodded, her copper locks catching the sun. "If you wish, Prince Henry."

Henry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was actually wondering if you weren't busy today…"

"I assure you, I barely have anything to do on any given day." Catherine interrupted with a slight shrug.

He couldn't help but smile at that. "Would you like to picnic with me this afternoon?" It seemed a good a moment as any to ask her.

"I would, thank you." Henry just smiled.

Henry opened the door for her and with a hand on her back, guided her through saying goodbye.

A light breeze ruffled her hair and her skirts as she sat beside Prince Henry on a blanket beside the lake. They had eaten already and were just sitting enjoying the sun. It was a bit uncomfortable having nothing to say to your husband, but what should she say? Yes, she had spent her time at the convents reading and learning, but never was there a book for her to read about how to converse with one's husband. If only there were. He was just sitting there, legs out and hands behind him to support him as he turned his face to the sun. Prince Henry was just so blessedly handsome, it made her ill at ease when she thought of her own appearance. She was short and curvy, not like the tall and lithe ladies of the Court. Did he even fancy girls with red hair? She wasn't sure she'd even seen another girl with the likes of her hair at Court at all. She pulled on a coppery lock before throwing it over her shoulder. True, her husband was attentive to her in the bedchamber, but that could just be lust. Desire didn't necessarily have to stem from preference.

"Why are you pouting, Catherine?" His voice brought her out of her sulky thoughts.

She painted a smile on her face. "I wasn't pouting, my lord. I was just thinking."

"Hmm, well I suppose I'll have to be the first to tell you that you pout when you think." He teased.

"I believe I will have to disagree with you, I do think I know my own face." Catherine tossed her head, not completely sure if he was having a game with her.

"Not from where I'm standing." He looked down at himself. "Or sitting, rather." Catherine covered up a little giggle with a hand. "What were you thinking about?"

She blushed and said as innocently as possible, "Nothing…"

Henry gasped dramatically. "Thinking of nothing twice in one day? You can manage feats, Catherine!"

"Only a few miracles." She chuckled at his display.

He nudged her foot with his. "Come now, surely you can tell your husband what you're thinking in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Can I?" Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked away embarrassedly.

"Of course you can, we're bound together for life." He asked in what he hoped was a light and friendly tone.

Catherine nodded her agreement. "That seems a rather good way to think of it."

"Please, will you not tell me what you were thinking?" Henry reached out and gingerly covered her hand with his.

She shook her head trying not to panic at his hand on hers. Why were there no books on this? "You'll think me foolish…"

"I think I'll be the judge of that."

Thinking quickly, Catherine said instead, "I was just thinking that I don't know how to talk to you. Now, I'm thinking I barely know anything about you. Really, we're strangers to each other."

"Not in all ways." Henry said before thinking.

He thought her blush very pretty, but he hoped he didn't embarrass her too much. "True, but…I don't even know what your favorite color is, or your favorite food, truth to tell, I don't even know your birthday." She finished sheepishly.

"Blue, venison, and March thirty-first." He smiled at her and lightly squeezed her hand. "You can talk to me about _anything_, Catherine. I want us to be friends."

She gave his hand a squeeze back. "I think I would like to be your friend."

"Good, because I'd like to be yours." Quickly kissing her cheek, he drew back to watch her reaction. "Was that alright?"

Her hand had gone up to cover where he'd kissed her. "Well, you've certainly done more than that…"

"You don't mind when I…kiss you though, do you?" Henry craned his neck down to try and catch her gaze that was trained on their hands.

She shook her head daintily and her red locks swayed from side to side. "I don't mind, Prince Henry. I'm your wife, husbands kiss their wives."

"Would you…" Should he ask this? "Would you like to kiss me?"

I'd like to try. "It's…not my place."

"Well…if you'd like to, you may." Would she ever take him up on his offer?

Was there a proper response to that? "…Thank you." Catherine hated how she sounded. Hopefully, Henry didn't find her too boring.

He reached out and played with her earring between his fingers. "You're wearing the earrings I gave you. Is it safe to assume that you like them?" The young prince could tell that he'd made his lady uncomfortable and was attempting to put her mind at ease.

She nodded and looked away. "Very much so, thank you." Was she supposed to have this fluttery feeling when he looked at her?

"Think none of it." He shrugged. "Their sparkle is dim beside your beauty."

Catherine tried not to stutter. "You…think I'm beautiful?"

"How could I not?" The sincerity in his voice made her blush all the more.

"Thank you. You're…very handsome yourself." The corner of his mouth lifted up in a grin.

"Catherine de Medici, you are some sort of woman."

"I suppose you'll just have to find out for yourself what kind I am." She replied with a matching grin.

He nodded as he lay a kiss upon her brow. "I suppose I will."

AN: There's that. I hope you liked it.


	2. Worry

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF REIGN…unless someone wants to make me Catherine and Henry dolls and send them my way?

AN: So happy that you all are liking the story so far! Here we go with another installment, definitely reminiscent of one of the chapters in First Light if you're familiar with that story as well. Enjoy the read!

"Prince Henry and Princess Catherine!"

The herald spoke their names loudly and clearly as the couple strode in. Even after a little more than a month, it was still an odd thing for Catherine to have people announce her. Even odder still to be named the dauphine of France. What a title for a little Florentine orphan girl to have. All eyes were on them as she and Henry made their way to their thrones. For they were _thrones_, plush and regal, she'd never laid eyes on something so fine. Perhaps except for at the Vatican. The Pope did have some rather lavish finery. Alighting herself onto her personal throne, she glanced over at her husband. Done up in his chains of office and wearing his crown, he looked rather dashing today. Not that he didn't every day, he just looked very…princely. Oh, how silly she sounded. Thank goodness no one could hear her thoughts. She glanced around with her hands in her lap. Most every eye was on her today, but that was nothing unusual. Nearly everyone at French Court watched her. They wanted to see how long it would take for this Italian girl to make a mess of things. Many despised her for her heritage and she knew they would be laughing if she ever fell from her duties. Not that she ever would.

Catherine had promised to herself that she would be the best princess and Queen this country had ever seen. Lifting her chin that bit higher in challenge, she sent a questioning glare at one of the French ladies over by the door. Lithe Lady Blair gave her a mock curtsey and tossed her head before floating out surrounded by her gaggle of lady friends. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, the newest princess of France looked over at her husband. He was leaning over to better hear one of the king's advisors as people came in to wait for the beginning of Court. The King was tending to some matters at the eastern border and as the heir, it was Henry's duty to conduct the affairs of the nation while his father was away. As his wife, Catherine was expected to be present while Henry held Court, but she wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do. Was she just supposed to sit? Well, at least the throne was comfortable enough. Catherine settled in for what would surely be hours of boredom.

Eventually, _blessedly_, Henry called for a recess and Catherine felt the immediate sigh of thanks from the room. Many shuffled out to find a privy closet while others swarmed the trays of food held aloft by servants. He beckoned a few of the servers over, letting Catherine take her pick first. She made herself a little spread and turned the servant over to Henry who took up an apple and bit in with vigor. Being a princess in this manner wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She tried to keep on an interested expression, but after the third hour had passed, she felt herself fading and resigned to a somewhat interested. Catherine didn't want to complain, it was her duty, but she'd be much happier if she could also partake in the decisions. Even though Henry was the crown prince and would one day grow up to be king, he seemed rather overwhelmed by all this and she wished she could help him. Queen Claude didn't seem to give King Francis much council, but maybe Henry would ask for hers? She didn't know if he valued her opinion when it came to ruling France or if he only saw her as a companion, but she would help him if he asked.

"Catherine?" His voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Prince Henry?" She replied, hoping she sounded alert.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, leaning over her way.

"Enjoying myself?" She plastered a smile on her face. "Yes, of course I am."

Henry chuckled. "I'm only teasing, this is a much duller affair than I had expected it to be. Would you like to leave?"

"If it would please you, My Lord." Catherine said slowly unsure if this too was a jest.

"It would. If I can't have a pleasant time of it, at least you can." He stood, and she stood as well. "Take a turn around the gardens or maybe visit the library? I heard you like to read." He continued as he went over to stand beside her.

"I do." She just had to wonder how he knew that about her.

"Good to know. I'll come find you later. Oh, do you know where the library is?" He cocked his head to the side in askance.

His wife shook her head in the negative. "I'll ask someone to…"

"I'll show you." He offered his arm to her which she took with a blush.

"You really needn't trouble yourself…" She tried to say, looking away embarrassedly.

"It's fine." He assured her. "No one here wants to come back so soon anyway, I might as well provide them with a longer break. We can't have Court without a king—or at least a king to be." He said with a little laugh. Did she think him funny?

Catherine wrapped her arm around his and let him lead her out of the room. The servants and nobles swept them bows and curtsies as they passed by. Lady Blair and her friends were off to the side of the hall gossiping, but dropped into their curtsies upon their approach. Lady Blair had the audacity to keep her eyes up and Catherine tried to not be irked by this disrespect. Apparently, Henry would have none of it.

"Lady Blair."

"Yes, Prince Henry?" Came the coy response as the lady tucked her chin down at an attractive angle.

"I think you forgot something." Catherine had never heard this tone from him before.

Blair looked up, playing the innocent. "I'm afraid I don't know what you…"

His voice was cold as he said, "You know very well what I mean." Blair dipped a proper curtsey in apology for her insolence. "Now be about your day." Blair and the other girls flittered off, sending looks over their shoulders at the dauphin and his lady.

"Henry?" Catherine said cautiously.

"Yes, Catherine?" He at least sounded like himself again.

How would she broach this? "Is…everything alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Henry looked down at her in confusion.

"It's just that…you don't usually have a taste for such formalities. Have you quarreled with Lady Blair recently?" She responded gently, hoping not to rile him.

He smiled at her kindly. "No, but she's had a quarrel with me for the way she's been looking at you ever since you've come to France."

"Oh, I see." She had to look away from his honest eyes. "Did you and she ever…"

"Lady Blair? No." He gave a playful shudder. "She wanted to think of herself as my lady, but there was never a chance of she and I ever becoming an item of any sort even though she did attach herself to me rather vigorously when we were younger."

"Do you think that Lady Blair…"

"Catherine." They had stopped in front of the doors to the library where he lifted her chin up for her to look at him. "You're my wife. Don't worry about Lady Blair, she isn't the one I married."

"If you're sure?" Catherine still wasn't certain on how she should fit into his life.

"I am. I'll be along shortly, alright?" He took up her hand with a kiss and walked away to resume Court.

AN: Now I know it's really similar to the dancing chapter in First Light, but I just wanted Henry to defend her early in their marriage. Lady Blair is a character that Catherine Woods and I came up with in a role play we did on Twitter (we role play often, shoutout to my girl!); we'll see how she functions in this story, I'm not quite sure yet myself. If Catherine seems a little…timid to you, it's because she is. In my view, she's only been in France for a little bit over a month and she really doesn't know Henry at all so she's just there trying to figure him out. I feel like she wouldn't want to anger him in any way so she's trying her best to be as perfect as possible—do you know the feeling? We'll get fiery Catherine, no worries, it's still early. Thank you for reading!

To Maya: It's gonna be cute and awkward for a while, so I'm happy you're liking them like that!

To smacked lover 22: Building on here for them. I think it's believable enough, what say you?

To CocoRocks: Are they still charming? Henry's protectiveness and Catherine's wanting to be the best wife ever? Let me know!

To nainachica: Goopy mess? Gracious! *gets a mop and starts moping you up* I'm not sure if this chapter was actually cute, but I wanted them to have a little bonding moment, ya know?

To Catherine Woods: How're you liking Catherine? Is she okay?

To Guest: Hello there and thank you for reviewing! I'm happy I got that feeling across to you. With Catherine such a storm of a woman and Henry like the wind, it's always a bit of a leap to make them young and awkward. I mean, we all went through that phase, but…Catherine shy and Henry TRYING to be nice to her? It's crazy.

To demedicigirl: I'm so happy you think so! Hopefully this is going to be like First Light and A Peck for a Prince rolled up in one with some new ideas thrown it. What do you think, sounds good?

To Lilac2481: "Update please" is probably the most motivational thing you could ever say to a writer, no joke. Thank you for reviewing and please let me know what your thoughts were if you have time.

Oh, just putting it out there, there's going to be a lot of time jumps in this story, but I'll do my best to denote the passage of time. We're in late November/early December at this point since they got married in October. Ya. Alright, Lina out.


	3. Snow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF REIGN!

AN: Heh heh, is anybody out there? It's been a long while, dear readers. Prior to this, I rewrote a little of the first chapter (by little, I mean a chunk of dialogue) just wanted to let you know. OKAY! Time jump to a few weeks later, it's time for some holiday fun because…it's the holidays and for once my chapters are lining up with real life events. Are you ready for young Cathry? Here we go! Enjoy the read, and thank you for coming back to this :)

The throne room was warm and welcoming, lit by hundreds of candles on this first night of the winter celebrations. King Francis had invited the townspeople to come up to the castle with their children to join in the festivities and all were merry. Music, food, dancing—it was a night for all to enjoy in, but apparently the Italian princess of France was not so interested in the goings on at Court. Keeping to herself by the window, she gazed outside and watched the snow danced. The way the moon hit the snowflakes as they fell made her think they were little twinkling stars falling to earth. She'd never seen so much snow back in Florence, not nearly as much as they had here in France. It was like a blanket of frosty clouds had descended upon the grounds and she was entranced by the beauty of it all. Catherine herself was a beauty tonight. Bolts of emerald hugging her petite figure and gold sparkling all over her, she was a vision to any eye that had the fortune to come across her this night.

From across the room, her husband drank her in from a side table. Upon entering with her on his arm, Catherine had seen Lord Maurice moping by himself. Encouraging Henry to go console his lonely friend, she'd gone off to, apparently, watch the night sky. Listening with half an ear to Maurice and his woman troubles, the prince gazed upon his princess. They'd become a little less stiff around one another, but were still very much strangers. She'd come to him every night and they'd share his bed until she left in the morning to meet the day. He'd taken to keeping one of her nightgowns and a pair of slippers in his rooms lest she be without a dress and shoes once again. Henry knew that she still felt incredibly embarrassed to have him see even her bare shoulders in the light, so he did his best to not wake on his side facing her. There were some nights when he'd find her sleeping against him only to have her startle herself awake after a few moments and retreat back to the very edge of the bed. Was he really so unappealing? Maybe I should…

"Son."

Shaken from his thoughts by his father's presence, Henry turned and bowed as Maurice moved away politely. "Yes, Father?"

"Why is it that I see your wife alone?" The King of France questioned, his arms coming to cross themselves in front of his chest.

"Maurice is having problems with Lady Iris, and Catherine thought I should go cheer him up." Henry replied, glancing over at the retreating back of his friend. Smart man.

"Mhmm." King Francis was not impressed. "I suppose that's why she's been left to herself for two hours just staring out the window then, is it?"

Oh, Lord. "I…hadn't realized it had been so long."

"Yes, he's a good friend, that Maurice, and of course you should make him feel better. However, it looks to me that your lady needs a little cheering up as well, wouldn't you say?" Francis gave Henry a pointed look.

His heir nodded his head. "I'll go to her."

"Perhaps find some alone time…in the garden…under the moonlight…" Waving over a servant for some beverages, he took one for himself.

"Yes, Father."

"Be good to her, Henry."

"I will, Father."

Reaching out for a goblet of warm mulled wine, Henry took a breath and made his way across the room to her. She really did look lovely. With a gold ribbon in her hair keeping her curls away from her face, she was a sweet dream to him. Nearly tripping when she turned and smiled at him, he recovered smoothly and smiled in return hoping she hadn't noticed. Her sparkling eyes and the biting of her lip told him she had, but was too polite to comment. Offering up the wine and sending a prayer of thanks up to the heavens that he hadn't dropped it, he breathed a sigh of relief when she accepted the goblet. Henry tried not to watch her as she took a drink from the cup, but a little of the wine dribbled its way down her chin from the corner of her mouth. Quickly taking his handkerchief out, he reached over and patted the spot before the droplets could race down her neck.

Cheeks tinted with rose, Catherine thanked him with her eyes lowered. He probably shouldn't have been so forward in such a public space. Henry apologized for embarrassing her, but she just shook her head. He wasn't the one who had embarrassed her, she felt silly for drinking the wine and spilling. She'd wanted to show her appreciation for his thoughtfulness by drinking the wine, but had gotten a little over enthusiastic. Catherine wanted to be perfect for him, but she just didn't know how. She didn't know what would impress him or enrage him, she was just left to making a fool out of herself. Honestly, who spills on themselves at this age? Henry was kind and sweet, and what was she? Boring. Trying not to sigh aloud, her brow furrowed as Henry took the cup from her. Drinking heartily, he too spilled a little. Taking the handkerchief and wiping at him as he had her, she smiled. He really knew how to put her at ease.

"I came over to apologize for leaving you here all by your lonesome." Said her prince.

Catherine shrugged elegantly. "You were speaking with Lord Maurice. He's been having a hard time recently and needed a friend. I understood."

"Nevertheless, you're a priority in my life and I want to treat you as such. Would you care to take a turn about the gardens with me?" He turned and waved his hand at one of her ladies.

"Right this moment?" She was taken aback at the suddenness of the outing.

"I've called your ladies to fetch you a cloak, but we needn't go out if you don't wish to." Of all things, he didn't want to push her into something she didn't want to do.

"No, I'd like to go. I've never been to the gardens at night before."

Sparkling like diamonds, the snow laid a hush over the garden as Henry and Catherine walked along one of the cleared pathways. He'd asked if he might hold her hand and she'd allowed it. Her small hand in his large one, Henry felt a sense of protectiveness wash over him. Never before had he the responsibility to care for anyone other than himself and his princess was just the beginning. Henry imagined hordes of children running throughout the castle, little sons and daughters of France with his wife bouncing the youngest of them on her hip. He hoped he'd be good with their children. He hadn't even held a baby before. What if he was a horrible father? He didn't know the first thing about taking care of a child. Lord, what if he dropped one of them? Silently praying to God and asking that never happen, Henry glanced over at his wife. She'd stopped by a winter rose bush and tapping it, had a little flurry of snow rush around her. Catherine laughed into the night as the snow settled on her lashes. Children could wait. She turned her smiling face up to him and he smiled in return. Catherine was dazzling.

"Am I to take it that you like the snow?" He asked lightly, already knowing her answer.

"Yes, we never had this much back home." She trailed her hand across the tops of some bushes, letting the snow settle on her skin and dress.

Henry had an idea for his snow loving bride. "Have you ever made a snow man?"

"A snow man? I don't know what that is." Her hazel eyes looked up at him in confusion and interest.

"Would you like to try and make one?"

Catherine gave an excited nod. "If you'll teach me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

"It's easy, just do as I do." Crouching down, Henry gathered up snow in his hands and cupped them to form a ball. "We need three of these, but of different sizes. One for the legs, one for the torso and one for the head. Would you make the head? It doesn't have to be very big since we aren't making a very tall snow man." Taking his preliminary snowball, Henry rolled it around to gather more snow and make it bigger.

"Like this?" Copying his movements, Catherine made a decently sized snow man head.

"That's perfect. Would you mind getting two branches and a handful of pebbles while I make the torso and legs? I just now realize that sounds rather odd, but we need them for the snow man."

Flouncing off to gather what her prince asked of her, Catherine stole a glance at him over her shoulder. Just rolling the snow ball to make it bigger, he didn't seem like a prince at all, just a regular boy having a fun time in the snow. His dark fringe flopped down into his eyes and she wondered if he would mind if she brushed it back for him, but she couldn't do that. It just wasn't done. She may be a princess by marriage, but she couldn't take such liberties. It wasn't her place. She'd felt so guilty a few days ago when she'd woken up in his bed lying half way on top of him of all things! Catherine so hoped he didn't know of her indiscretion. What an embarrassment. She'd quickly scooted over to her side of the bed, nearly falling off the edge and turning away from him to calm her panic stricken heart. Henry hadn't let on that he knew of her late night mishap, but then he was kind and probably wouldn't say anything to her about it anyway. Plucking off some nearby twigs and bending for pebbles, she hoped that he liked her. He'd said he thought she was beautiful, but…did he care for her? It seemed to her that he cared enough in the sense of duty that a husband should have for his wife, but that wasn't love. She blushed as she thought the word. Catherine didn't know much about love, but it surely wasn't bounded by duty if the stories and songs were anything to go by.

"Catherine?" He called and she came back quickly.

Offering up her findings she apologized. "I'm sorry I took a while, the branches wouldn't come off."

"That's perfectly alright. These will do fine." Sticking in the arms and making a happy face with the stones, Henry stepped back and presented the snow man to her with an out stretched arm. "What do you think, Princess?"

It made her feel bubbly inside to have him call her princess. "I think he's missing a little something…" Looking around, she stooped for some leaves and plopped them down on the snow man's head. "Now he looks like you." Henry chuckled in agreement.

"I'm a little bit taller than two feet high, but yes, I do think the likeness is there." Noticing a shiver run through her, he asked concernedly, "Catherine, are you cold?"

She waved off his worry and held her cloak closer to herself. "It was just holding the snow that has me a little chilled, I'll be fine."

"Come here." He'd said the words, but he was the one that went to her. Taking her hands in his he was shocked. "Catherine, you're frozen!"

Getting a tad bit flushed at his touch, she quickly replied. "I'm fine, my lord, really."

"This cloak is doing nothing for you." Henry glared down at the offending piece of useless material.

Realizing what he was about to do as Henry reached for the clasp at his throat, Catherine covered his hand with hers. "No, I can't have you cold as well. Please, don't worry on my account."

"I _am_ worried. Would you share my cloak with me?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"I'm not sure I understand you…"

"Trust me?" She gave a slight nod and Henry drew her into his embrace, wrapping the edges of his cloak around her slight frame. "This is what I meant. Is this alright?" Another nod against his chest.

Her head was tucked perfectly beneath his chin as they stood together in the snow. Henry had his strong arms around her and she was quickly losing the chill from her bones. Catherine tried not to sigh at this wonderful feeling that was building inside of her. It felt like sunshine was touching her heart in the darkness of the winter night. She bit her lip and mentally rolled her eyes at herself. Such fanciful thoughts, but what was he doing? Hugging her a bit closer to him, Henry laid his cheek upon her hair. He felt her tense, but it went away in the next moment, so maybe this was acceptable? Should he say something to her? What should he say to her? I think your hair is pretty. No, that sounds ridiculous. Catherine, you have beautiful curls. That's even worse. How does one even talk in a moment like this? Should he be talking? He needed to say something. What should he say? Why was he so nervous? Why is this so difficult? I like you, do you like me? For herself, the dauphine was having a mild panic as well. Will he think I'm brazen? Will he see me differently? Would he not mind at all? Taking a chance, Catherine rested her head against his chest and she heard his heart beat thunder under her ear. Was that a good sign or a bad sign? Surely he'd withdraw if she was unwelcome, but he wasn't. Maybe she could chance it… Slowly wrapping her arms around him, she was relieved when she felt him smile into her hair.

"Does this mean you like being with me, Princess?"

AN: Long and ramble-y, apologies. It's only my second update since I've started winter break from college. Hopefully you liked it? Also: shoutout to my home girl, Angel aka Catherine Woods, for the idea for them making a snow man. I'm getting back into the swing of things, so huzzah on that. Let me know what you thought, dear reader! Xo

To Guest Reviewer: I'm rereading your review and you have me grinning. Thank you so much for your kind review! Hopefully you're still with me? This chapter was an attempt to have them get a little bit…less awkward. How'd I do? Yes, Henry was the second son, but in my own world, he's the only son. I hope that doesn't trip you up too much?

To smacked lover 22: Thank you! Goodness, it's good to hear that they're believable. Lady Blair is a teeny bit of a snake. She's coming back. Thank you for reviewing!

To demedicigirl: Initially, there wasn't going to be any King Francis, but thanks to your review, he made his debut here! Issi, lemme know if this was rubbish, okay? Xo

To Maya: Hello darling, how's my take on young Catherine and Henry? Still alright? Let me know!

To nainachica: Henry didn't stay cute and sweet because he OBVIOUSLY forgot to read my fanfictions to know how he's supposed to act ahhahaha Lady Blair is a thorn all her own, but don't worry. Our girl can hold up against anything.

To Catherine Woods: HI ANGEL. DOUBLE SHOUTOUT. Let me know if it's horrible, okay? I'm getting nervous as I'm writing these shoutouts.

To CocoRocks: Young Henry is my hero as well. If you're still with me, let me know what you think, alright? Xo, thank you for reviewing.

To slater1912: I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENT FOR WANTING ME TO UPDATE.

In other news: There's a new story that I have up called Stoking Embers. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but then a couple people wanted more, so it'll be a continuing story. Check it out if you like :)

IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING BACK TO THIS STORY!


	4. Promise

Disclaimer: IF YOU OWN REIGN CAN I GET AN AYYYYYYY *silence*

AN: …This is a long time coming. Apologies loves. Hop back a chapter if you can't remember why they're in the garden xo Lina loves you and is terribly sorry she hasn't written for this one in ages xooxoxoox Enjoy the read.

_"Does this mean you like being with me, Princess?"_

The silence that fell was louder than the snow.

How was she to respond without sounding too eager? Over these past few months, she learned that she did care for him, more than she'd thought she would. She'd learned he was kind, sweet, and he did make her laugh. They spent much more time together than she thought he'd give her. He also left her little gifts every so often. Some were jewels - bracelets, necklaces - and some were books. Ever since that day he'd confirmed that she had a love of reading, a book would arrive every other week for her. His choices hadn't been the best in the beginning, but he was slowly starting to get a feel for her taste in reading material. There had been a fair few times he'd come to her at night and she'd quickly put her newest book away. He'd just smile and ask her to read to him. It was a nice sort of relationship that they had.

"It does, my lord."

There. That was a simple enough answer.

"Good. It pleases me to spend time with you and I wanted to make sure you weren't," The prince gave a bit of a laugh as he held her closer. "Well… feeling badgered."

That certainly wasn't what she'd thought he'd say. "I - "

"Prince Henry? Princess Catherine? His Majesty bids you come back inside. It's been nearly an hour you've been out, he says." His wife jumped, startled, as one of the servants called out into the gardens. "Your Highness?"

"We're coming!" Henry called, finally unfastening his cloak from around his neck and casting it over his lady's shoulders to her protest. "Please? It's only a short walk back and I don't want you to be cold."

Her sweet lips gave him a little smile as she took his arm. The fur around the collar of the cloak was thick and laid a warmth back into her bones. It smelled of pine and Henry, the latter of which was becoming one of her favorite scents. They walked in tandem the way they'd come and as the attendants came to take away their outer garments, Henry himself took both cloaks from her delicate shoulders. The heat of his cloak still lingered on her as they stepped back into the party. In the garden, she'd forgotten how loud the festivities were. While they'd been away, it seemed as though all the casks in the castle had been drunk dry. Her husband's hand at her elbow, she stopped as he leant down to her ear.

"It seems I've been even more remiss than I thought - would you care for a dance, Catherine?"

Taking his hand, she let him lead her out onto the dance floor where many a dancer was having troubles keeping upright. It hadn't occurred to Henry that in their drunken states, the revelers' lips would loosen. Passing shoulders with her, the prince watched his bride as the stream of unwelcome comments swirled around them.

"Catherine, is everything alright?"

_"So many months…"_

"Perfect, my lord." Her unwavering smile outshone the thousands of candles surrounding them.

_"Not a sign…"_

Henry looked over the heads of the people to search for his father. "We can leave if you wish."

_"Still gets her blood…"_

"I'd love to finish the song if it pleases you." She pressed her palm to his as the dance called for.

_"Barren…"_

"It does not."

_"Unfit…"_

The last comment he heard rang in his head as he too her hand and wove his way to his father to bid him goodnight. Francois was pleased to have seen his son and daughter-in-law dancing together, but was only confused to watch them leave with Henry looking so perturbed and Catherine withdrawn. They'd looked happy coming back from the gardens. What had gone wrong?

His fingers laced through hers, his step was sure as he brought his Catherine back to her suite. Waving off her servants, Henry closed and slid the bolt through. The princess watched it all with wary eyes. Was he angered by what the people had said about her? She was doing her best, she truly was. Accepting him each night, being careful in her actions - she didn't know why she hadn't conceived an heir as of yet. Hours were spent praying for the son that was required of her. Henry had given her so much, and yet she'd failed to give him the one thing that he needed most. It was her duty to produce a son of the Valois line. The people were right. She was unfit.

"Catherine."

"Yes?" _I hope you don't come to resent me._

"It isn't your fault." He was still at the door as he addressed his feet, his gentle words falling on her stunned ears.

The young Italian girl gave a light chuckle to cover her uneasiness at the turn of the conversation. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I don't know what you're - "

"It isn't your fault that we haven't conceived a child. Those people out there, I should knock them back on their asses for even thinking such things, much less say them aloud." He apologized for his language before sighing. "I know that you were upset by their words, but I want you to know that I am not angry. Much as I would love a child by you, we have time. I'm in no mood to rush and I don't want you to be either." Walking to her slowly, he was worried by her silence. "Say something, Catherine."

"Do you feel this way truly?" She couldn't quite bring her gaze to his, but there was something in her that called to him. His Catherine was so vulnerable in this moment, more open in her simple question than in these months that he'd known her.

"I do. There's nothing in the world that upsets me more than seeing that beautiful brow of yours furrowed in worry." Trailing his fingers over said brow, the prince kissed his lady's forehead with a fairy's lightest touch. "Will you promise not to listen to their vile words?"

"I promise." His closeness calmed Catherine more than his words.

"No matter what others may say, you can depend on me, trust in me. Do you understand?" He hesitated for a moment before lifting her chin so that he might see those beautiful hazel eyes she had. "I'm your friend, remember?"

"I remember." She nodded to her husband, remembering that conversation from what seemed like a life time ago.

"Might I embrace you?" He'd picked his words carefully and beyond all things, hoped that she'd let him.

Catherine's earrings winked at him in the firelight as she dipped her head down. "You may do as you wish with me."

"Will you feel… comfortable? It's a bit different from when we were out in the gardens..." She was trying to please him, and he appreciated her effort, but tonight of all nights he wanted to try and ease her worries.

"I think I will be comfortable enough."

Wrapping his arms around her for a second time that night, Henry sighed as he held her close. She was just so small. Her little hands had linked themselves behind his back, palms flat against him. It had taken them a while to get her to reciprocate these past months, but Henry hadn't wanted to rush her too quickly. He didn't want to be like other husbands always pressing on their wives for attention. He'd thought that his interests had been unwelcome, but thankfully, it seemed that she too enjoyed spending time with him as she'd said earlier. Above all else, he wanted Catherine to be able to find comfort in him, a home. As little as he knew about her, he knew that she hadn't had much of one growing up. They were alike in that way - surrounded by people, but not really belonging. He wanted to share everything with her, wanted to create a world where she felt safe. From the time they'd spent together, he knew that she still had the teachings of their society imbedded in her. She'd smile and say sweet things, and although he knew she meant them, he wanted to get to know her beyond what she'd been conditioned to do.

Henry had never experienced such a need to know everything about another person before, but he wanted that with Catherine. She was so quiet, but her steady charm appealed greatly to him. There had been times, always when they were alone, that he got a glimpse of the person she was beneath it all. He saw a fire and he hoped that one day she'd deign to grace him with her light. She had wit that she masked with the pleasantries of Court. The prince thought perhaps it was because she was afraid to offend him? As if she could ever. She was too dear to him to ever anger him. Laying his cheek against her hair, he breathed her in. No, he knew it for sure, there wasn't a hateful bone in her body. His Catherine was many things, many more that he didn't even know about yet himself, but among them, he knew that for whatever they might end up being to each other, Henry knew he could never hate her.

AN: There we have the next installment to For the Love. The next chapter as suggested by CallmeCordelia1 is a sort of Renaissance-y "would you rather". Send in the questions you want them to ask each other! If you're still with me, thank you for reading. I know it's been ages xoxooxo Lina loves you

CallmeCordelia1: THIS ONE RIGHT HERE PUT ME BACK ON THE TRACK OF THIS STORY SO THANK YOU TO YOU DARLING XOXOOX

To smacked lover 22: I'm so sorry I've taken forever and a day, but if you're still reading, I'd love to get your feedback xoox

To Guest Reviewer: I'm so glad you like my interpretation of them! Xo

To demedicigirl: Hope you like this chapter as well, Issi!

To Catherine Woods: More awkward funtimes to come so huzzah!

To jussie: So glad you love it! If you're with me still, how'd I do this time around?

To PopRockShawty: Lemme answer all your questions… Right now, Diane isn't in the picture. The whole "Prince Henry/my lord" thing is just something I thought in my head. I see it as a part of their relationship that he IS a prince and as she's still so uncomfortable around him, I feel as though she uses those formalities and social guidelines to tell her what to do since she's never had any experience with men. I have her as a "by the book" kind of young lady right now, but Henry knows there's more to her than just what she presents herself as and that's what he's trying to uncover slowly. He doesn't want to move too fast lest he scare her in some way, but he's calling her by her name because I feel like that's his way of showing her that he's comfortable with her. In my brief research, it seemed as though Francois truly cared for Catherine, perhaps more so than his own son, so it's just how I wanted to portray him, a loving father that she never had type deal. I usually don't mess with Henry's siblings, I always have him as an only child so, heh sorry love. Maybe I'll have some Catherine/Francois interaction in the future - scratch that - just got an idea. They'll be Catherine/Francois interaction in the future. Just realized I wrote you a novella on my insight. Heh.

To Jayleigh81: As per always, they'll get their happy ending, no worries my love xoxooooxo

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE COME BACK TO THIS AND TO ANY AND ALL NEWCOMERS! DON'T BE AFRAID TO DROP ME A LINE! XOXOO LINA LOVEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS YOU**


End file.
